Undefined Accusations
by KuragariRyu
Summary: Hiei gets into an arguement with the rest of the team, and leaves to burn off steam. Yusuke gets a surprise when he's ordered to arrest Hiei for murdering humans. Yes, I'm pairing Hiei and Kurama together in this one.. Please R/R!
1. Chapter One

There's not a whole lot I can say that the summary doesn't already say, so I'll just cut to the disclaimer.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, blah blah blah... Anyone who's thick enough to think that I do can think that. Heck, I'd love to own them.  
  
"You mean to tell me that I've missed out on the last few missions?" An angered hiyokai hissed, to a frustrated Spirit Detective. An arguement was starting up once more, and Hiei was truly angry at the Spirit Detective for this one. He had been so conveniently uninformed about the last two missions Koenma had assigned the Urameshi Team, and had thus missed out on a lot of action. To make it worse, he had been convinced by Kurama to 'take it easy' the last week or two.   
  
"Oh, come on! It was for your own good!" Yusuke persisted, sighing. The only reason he hadn't informed Hiei of the missions was because of a wound that the fire demon had aquired on a previous case that had lamed him. The others had secretly agreed to keep Hiei out of the next few missions, until the wound healed. Kurama knew most of all that Hiei would be angry about this, but he only wanted what was best for his little fire demon, so he agreed.   
  
Even now, the fox was watching the arguement with a frown. "Hiei..." There wasn't much to do in this sort of situation; Hiei's anger was tough to deal with, and thus he remained particularly quiet. Keiko and Yukina were in the same position as Kurama, watching with a frown. What was there to do?  
  
Still glaring quiet openly, Hiei finally stomped off without so much as another word. Who did they think they were? He was perfectly capable of handling himself, despite the wound that had healed by now. Did they think he was some sort of weakling? No, he wouldn't stand for that.   
  
Kurama shook his head, watching the other go. For a few moments he debated on following; after all, he might be able to quell the fire demon's temper somewhat. Deciding against this, he sighed once more, before departing from the small group himself. Hiei would need some time alone, as usual. He'd calm down, eventually; that's what Kurama hoped, at least.   
  
Muttering under his breath, Yusuke departed as well. Both of the girls followed suit soon after, thinking along the same lines as Kurama. They'd known Hiei for a while, and after some time to himself, he'd usually blow some steam off. Then the fight would usually be forgotten, and all would be well between them.  
  
Despite the wishes of the fellow members of that little group, things were about to go terribly wrong.   
  
~  
  
It was the next night, and Hiei still hadn't shown himself to any of the team; not even Kurama. Most of them were a bit worried, but their worries would have to wait, as Koenma had called apon them for a meeting. As usual, each member of the Urameshi team arrived at the meeting grounds. Except Hiei. The three members participating in the meeting were all tired, seeing as it was almost three in the morning by ningen standards.   
  
Yawning, Yusuke allowed himself to slide into a sitting position, quite irratated about being woken at that time of the morning. Apon taking a head count, however, he gazed quizzically around.  
  
"Something has come up," The Spirit World ruler began, before Yusuke quickly cut in.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Hiei?"  
  
"Hiei won't be arriving," Koenma replied, shaking his head. Yusuke blinked, a bit confused by this. Hadn't Hiei been ticked off at him for being left out of the last missions? Then why wasn't he at this one? He nodded, nonetheless.  
  
Kurama was also quite worried about this. He hadn't seen Hiei for a whole day, and when a meeting suddenly came up, he still didn't appear. He kept his worries to himself, though. There was no need to bring up the subject, and then turn it into a conversation. After all, there were 'more important' matters to attend to, as important as Hiei was to Kurama.  
  
"As I was saying," Koenma finally continued, after the interruption was taken care of. He hesitated a moment, before once more continuing. "Another case has come up, as you all may have guessed. There have been a recent chain of deaths occuring in the human world, and-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke once again cut in, rolling his eyes. "I thought we were supposed to deal with demons.. You can't just wake us up at three in the morning to catch a psycho serial killer."  
  
"If you'd let me continue!" Koenma snapped, sending a glare in Yusuke's direction. "As I was saying, before I was once again rudely interrupted. The culprit isn't human."   
  
This only caused the detective to roll his eyes, nodding. Just another case that, with any luck, wouldn't take very long. Botan had previously informed him of the penalty of a demon killing a human: Immediate arrest. "So we go and arrest the guy. Got it."  
  
Koenma was silent for a moment, sighing. His next words shocked everyone, especially a certain fox yokai.  
  
"We have reason to believe that the culprit is none other than Hiei."  
  
~  
  
Okay, that's chapter one. I'm trying my best here, and I'd much appreciate it if anyone reviewed. Flames are accepted, because I know I'm not perfect. Anyways, Chapter Two'll be up soon, hopefully! 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, here's chapter two! ^^ Forgive me, I don't know very much about Shinichi, so I'm making it up as I go. Sorry! Oh, if anyone has any info on him, such as age, personality, etc. it would much be appreciated. Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
~  
  
"What?!" The spirit detective automatically yelled, eyes widening. Out of all the time he'd known Hiei, he knew that the fire demon hated humans a great deal, but this? This was just wrong. He'd never do this, would he? Surely he knew the penalty? "You just expect us to go out and arrest him?????"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Koenma sighed, watching them. He'd known they would take it hard. Kurama just stared in shock, unable to accept what he had just heard. Their mission was to arrest his beloved yokai..? That was unheard of; he would never even think of doing such a thing. "I refuse," The fox stated flatly, before exitting. "Me too!" Yusuke snapped as well, before storming off. Even if he wanted to arrest Hiei, it wouldn't be done easily. He plainly refused to do so. With that thought in mind, he headed back home.  
  
Kurama was heading home as well, still shocked about the situation in general. Hiei, the one he trusted with his life, his soul, had stooped this low? No, he couldn't have. What proof did they have that it was actually him committing the murders? There was none, he assured himself. He refused to believe it; he'd find his fire yokai, eventually. Cringing a bit, he sighed. When Hiei wanted to be alone, it was near impossible to find him. Sure, you could spend a good few hours tracking down his ki, but what good would that do you? His speed was unmatched by almost anyone. Finding Hiei would definitely be quite the task. But he had to find him; what else could he do?   
  
It was then that Kurama neared the house of 'Shuuichi.' All was generally normal about the house as he walked in. "Kaasan, I'm home," Kurama half-heartedly called, glancing about.   
  
"Kaasan's upstairs, Shuuichi," A brown-haired boy replied apon walking into the room. He blinked after noticing the concerned look on his 'brother's' face, but quickly decided against questioning him. After all, 'Shuuichi,' might not want to talk about it that much.   
  
"Arigatou, Shinichi," Kurama replied to his younger human brother, giving a slight nod. As if sensing the other's concern, he offered somewhat of a smile to show that he was alright, before heading upstairs. Maybe with a bit of thinking, he could sort things out. On his way up, he passed none other than Minamino Shiori. He gave another forced smile and nod to his human mother, before continuing upstairs.   
  
"I'm going outside, 'Kaasan!" Shinichi called, heading towards the front door. He'd returned to his room for a moment to grab a soccer ball, and was now walking outside. "Alright," Shiori replied, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Don't stay out too long; it's getting late."  
  
~  
  
Sighing, Kurama allowed himself to fall onto his bed. What could he do..? He refused to believe that Hiei would commit such acts, but what could he do? If Hiei wasn't proven innocent, he'd soon be arrested, one way or another. Then he wouldn't be able to see Hiei for who knew how long.. But what if Hiei was guilty? No, he couldn't be. Not Hiei. Sure, he'd never liked humans, but.. There was just no way.   
  
The fox shot into a sitting position as the sound of breaking glass interfered with his thoughts. The sound had come from somewhere downstairs, that was obvious. Immediately Kurama was on his feet, running for the stairs. He froze in his spot after a moment, eyes widening.   
  
A high-pitched scream echoed through the house.   
  
~  
  
^^ Don't you just love cliffhangers? Believe it or not, I might actually finish this fic, unlike any of my other fics. Please continue to R/R! I like hearing what you all think about my writing, so I know whether or not it's worth it to take my time writing chapters. There's not much point if no one likes it, neh? Anyways, please check out my other work if you'd like, too. 


	3. Chapter Three

^^ I've got nothing better to do lately, so I'm doing a lot of typing. Mostly work on fics, and the such. So, with any luck, I'll get quite a few chapters up within good time.  
  
~  
  
It didn't take Kurama very long to dash down the stairs; he had all the grace of a fox, after all. Drawing a quick breath, he cast a quick glance around in attempt to find the source of the commotion. Apon inspection, it was easily determined that a window had been broken; by a soccerball, at that. Hesitating, the fox walked over to pick up the soccer ball. There was a piece of glass wedged into it, and it was thus losing air quickly. That wasn't the main point, though. It had a few blood spots scattered over it.   
  
Eyes wide, Kurama quickly glanced around once more. What had happened..? Shaking his head to regain his composure, he finally rushed to the front door. Whatever had happened might be explained on the outside of the house. He was correct in assuming this, though he wished he hadn't been.   
  
Apon stepping outside, Kurama froze once more, eyes still wide. "Sh-Shinichi!" There, in the front yard, Kurama's human mother was kneeling over his human brother, sobbing. Without thinking, Kurama was at their side. Indeed, Shiori had been the one which the scream had erupted from, and for good reason. Shinichi lay face down on the ground, limp and unconscious. There was a good, long wound down his back, obviously done by a sword. Kurama noticed this with a cringe.  
  
"Mother, take him inside," The fox stated, a bit shakily. The woman nodded, before lifting her fallen son up and rushing inside. Surely they had a first aid kit inside?  
  
Rising to his feet once more, Kurama cast another glance around, shaking his head. There was no ki that was easily sensed from nearby, but that wasn't unusual. After all, Hiei was fast enough to get out of the area before.... No, it wasn't Hiei. It couldn't have been.. Could it? Of course not. But... It was then that the fox remembered a time when Hiei had interacted with his human brother.  
  
The interaction hadn't gone well. Kurama had invited Hiei to his house for a bit, to get to know (And hopefully get to like) his human family. It had become apparent how hard it was to mask the fact that Hiei was a youkai, and not human. Shinichi had been too curious for his own good, and nearly managed to remove the fire youkai's headband, thus revealing the Jagan eye. The whole experience had gotten on Hiei's nerves, and he'd left without much of a goodbye to the humans.  
  
This thought played at Kurama's thoughts for a while. Hiei wouldn't stoop that low, would he? He knew how much Kurama's family meant to him, didn't he? Still... The obvious sword marks.. None of it made sense to the fox youkai, as he refused to believe that Hiei had anything to do with this. Still... Determined to get to the bottom of this, he finally headed off. Hopefully something helpful would turn up.  
  
~  
  
Yusuke was full of grim determination. He had once refused to even attempt to arrest Hiei, but now things had changed. He was walking down the sidewalk, arms folded and frowning. What had happened barely an hour ago had changed his opinion on the matter; somewhat, at least.   
  
Keiko had been attacked.  
  
He wasn't quite sure who had done it, but all he knew was that it was done by a sword. Of course, Keiko was alright. The spirit detective had left her in Yukina's care, due to the ice maiden's healing powers. Still, the sword was becoming a problem on his conscience. He was very unwilling to believe, but he'd have to. Grudgingly, he was going to arrest his fellow youkai.   
  
It wasn't long before he approached Kurama, causing them both to stop. There was nothing passed between the two, only silence. Nothing needed to be said, as they practically knew what the other was thinking. Finally, they gave eachother a nod, before glancing around. Drawing a breath, Yusuke once again towards Kurama's house. The main reason was because his senses were reacting again. He could sense one thing in that direction.  
  
Hiei's youki.  
  
~  
  
Okay, that's the third chapter. You know the drill, R/R, please! 


End file.
